With Death Just Around The Corner
by iPod Junkie
Summary: Someone or something is killing off the smashers. Their only clues are the murder weapons left behind at the crime scene and miscellaneous items. With time running out, they need to unmask the killer before it's too late. Melee/Brawl characters.
1. Insensitive Banter

**AN: Ok. I decided to write this story because one of my favorite stories "Bloodied Notes" is taking forever to be updated, so I decided to write my own little murder mystery. Please read and review and tell me what you think! Thank you so much to my beta Da Mangaka! You are a life-saver!!**

Pit walked slowly through the halls of the Smash Mansion, his wings twitching against his back. He was on his way to the outside yard behind the mansion, stretching well beyond an area of about five acres, from what he could estimate, anyways.

Stopping for a moment, he gazed through a window conveniently facing the yard, if you could even use yard to describe the massive green landscape.

Pit watched Link and Marth sparring close to the window. Within a few minutes Link had disarmed Marth again and again before the blue haired warrior finally sent the Hylian's master sword flying.

The angel watched for a while before continuing out of the mansion. He reached the yard in a little less than three minutes and started walking over to where Fox and Falco were conversing by an assortment of large boulders.

Just as he was about twenty feet away from them, Pit felt something tap his shin. Looking down he saw a dejected Jigglypuff gazing up at him with large green eyes.

"Hello Jigglypuff," Pit spoke softly, silently wondering why she seemed so despondent. She was usually so bubbly, so lively.

"Hello Pit," Jigglypuff sighed and looked away.

"Is everything all right?" The pink ball pokemon looked up at Pit and then back at the ground.

"Capt. Falcon and Red have been arguing none stop for the past few hours and all they're arguing about is whether or not Zelda could beat Link or the other way around. It's ridiculous." she sighed. Pit suppressed a burst of laughter barely, but the only thing that kept him from exploding into laughter was the dejected look she had in her eyes.

"Jigglypuff," Pitkneeled down so he was eye level with the pink ball pokemon, "just give them a few more hours. Sooner or later they are either going to forget why they're arguing or come to terms that they will never know the outcome because Link and Zelda will never ever fight each other. But why are you so sad about that?"

"I'm afraid they'll start fighting each other. Everyone knows that fighting one another over a difference in opinion is pointless. I'm also afraid that if they do start fighting they'll never forgive the other." Pit nodded, understanding Jigglypuff's fear; Roy and Ike turned a simple disagreement into a full-on brawl, and they haven't spoken to each other since. Poor Marth was caught up in the middle of it all.

"It will all be over in a few hours. Trust me," Pit smiled at Jigglypuff, which made her smile slightly and waddle to join the conversation Lucario was having with Mew Two. Satisfied that she was no longer upset, Pit continued walking towards Fox and Falco.

"Hello," Pit greeted the two as he sat down next to Fox.

"SHHHH!" the Arwing pilots shouted in unison.

"Sit!" Fox almost shouted at Pit, "You're missing the fight!" Startled, the angel obeyed without hesitation. He looked over to where the pilot had gestured and saw Capt. Falcon and Red shouting at each other.

"I wonder what they're arguing about," Falco wondered aloud.

"Who would win in a fight: Link or Zelda?" Pit answered dully.

'That's it? That's what they've been arguing about for the past hour and a half?" Fox asked in amazement and slight disbelief. Pit nodded and watched as Red removed a red and white ball from his belt and Capt. Falcon took up the fighter stance for which he was so famous for.

"They're not going to come to blows, are they?" Pit asked, almost in fear. He remembered Jigglypuff's worry about the while situation.

"More than likely," Fox answered, "but I can't believe that they'd actually start fighting over who would be victorious in a battle between Link and Zelda. Why don't they just ask them?"

"Maybe because the question would offend one of them" Pit replied, not exactly surprised. Red and Capt. Falcon _were _both hotheads. It wasn't a surprise that they'd start fighting about a simple battle between two Hylians; they argued over NFL football teams all the time, whatever those were.

"I hope this doesn't end up like another Ike and Roy situation," Falco said, probably to himself.

Right before coming to blows, Red spotted Zelda walking past him and Capt. Falcon and rushed over to her. The F-Zero followed close behind, and he ended up mowing down Samus, whom Zelda was conversing with.

It was apparent that Red was asking Zelda something, and it was also obvious that her answer was something he had wanted to hear. He started laughing maniacally, and ran back to the Smash Mansion shouting, "I told you so!" Capt. Falcon stood up and walked glumly back to the mansion, probably to think of a way to prove Red wrong.

"Well that was interesting!" Wolf exclaimed, walking over to the small group. "A shame there wasn't a battle,"

"Had there been a battle we might have had another Ike/Roy situation," Pit stated, not in the least bit pleased at the pilot's sudden arrival and invasion of the conversation.

"Then that would have been their loss," Wolf argued. Unable to bear anymore of his insensitive banter, Pit leaped into the air and flew away from the pilots.

**AN: Thank you once again, my wonderful beta Da Mangaka and her encouraging words of wisdom. Thank you churritto/Granny/Jk/Jeremey/Sleep Nazi for keeping me alive and making me laugh. This chapter is dedicated to you and your cheese sonnet!**

**Ignoring these issues, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you review, please. **

**iPod junkie**


	2. Curiosity

**AN: Thank you all the wonderful people who reviewed! You guys are the best!! Thanks to my amazing beta Da Mangaka for the beta reading!!**

**Review Replies: (I love you people!!)**

**Venni Venti: Yes, if you wanna think that. Thank you very much. I'm working on that and you might be lucky if I post it.**

**Autumn: You are not slow! You just might not get it because you don't play this game. Thank you for checking it out, though! Thank you!**

**Aelstha-Mental: One of my favorites, but a really good one that made me cry is Here Today, Gone Tomorrow. I always thought that they would be two of the hot heads. It just seemed natural. That would make sense. Yes there are, because there has to be balance. Thanks!**

**BlathierFlare: I'm happy you think so! I'm trying to work on that, but I have a beta now so I hope that things like that won't be in large quantities. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Songs listened to while typing: Bleeding Love (Leona Lewis), My Chemical Romance, Panic! At The Disco, The Phantom of the Opera soundtrack.**

Pit flew as far away from the pilots as possible, searching desperately for a place to land, hopefully a place away from those three. After a few seconds of flying, the angel soon spotted a flat area on the roof of the Smash Mansion. He circled the area a few times before landing gracefully.

Breathing somewhat heavily because of his rapid take-off and flight, he leaned against on of the smaller towers jutting out of the roof. Pit gazed at the sky somewhat absently, thinking of the beauty of Angel Land, and of Palutena. No one, not even Zelda, could be compared to the goddess. The angel was roughly pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of someone shouting.

Gazing at the field in front of him, he was startled to see Zelda shouting at a grey-clad figure, whom he believed to be Snake. From what he could see, the princess was obviously very agitated by something Snake had done.

As Zelda shouted more and more at Snake, the angel grew more and more curious about the scene below him. Unfortunately, the argument wasn't loud enough for him to hear what the spy had done to upset her so much. He was fighting the temptation to fly overhead to see what exactly upset the Hylian, but Pit knew that it wasn't his place.

The only thing he heard of the argument was Zelda shouting "I hate you!" and from what he could see, she also slapped Snake. The grey-clad spy shouted something back at the Hylian, but the only thing the angel could hear was "regret this" and something about life. With that, the spy stormed back into the Smash Mansion.

Surprised and somewhat disturbed by the scene below, the winged warrior tried his best to think of what might have caused Zelda's outburst. She was one of the more calmer fighters in the tournament, and Pit knew that if someone wanted to enrage the Hylian, they would have to have done something that seriously offended her, her friends, her kingdom, or commit a greater crime.

As for Snake, the mercenary always bore the same facial expression, one that intimidated all but a handful of Smashers. He never strayed away from his comfort zone, and somehow Pit knew that enraging a gentle Hylian is way out of his comfort zone. Nevertheless, the spy was very daring and enraging Zelda was among the most daring moves a person could make. It was like Gannondorf purposefully angering one of his fellow Triforce holders; it was considered suicide.

Sighing deeply, Pit leaped off the mansion and spread his wings to welcome the ruhing wind that was rising up to meet him. Oh, how he loved flying; the feel of the wind under his wings made everything, well, better. He could always calm his nerves by flying for a few minutes. Flying could almost be considered theraputic to him, and there sure have been times when he was on the verge on a nervous breakdown and flying had calmed him.

He flew for a few moments before touching down on the emerald lawn. Looking up, he was startled to see that Princess Peach had been staring at him. As soon as she saw that the angel knew that the princess was staring at him, Princess Peach immediately looked away.

The winged warrior pushed this thought to the back of his mind as he turned heel and started walking back to the mansion, although his wings were twitching, longing to be back in the sky.

Right now, he had more important issues on his mind, like what Snake had done to enrage Zelda so. For some reason, he couldn't come up with a plausible reason. It seemed that every idea he came up with turned out to be specious. Although he didn't know why he was so curious, Pit had a feeling that something bad was going to come from it.

He was still preoccupied with his thoughts when he reached the entrance to the mansion and when he walked up the three flights of stairs. It was only when he reached the third floor did he realize how foolish of him it was to walk up three flights of stairs when he easily could have flown to the third floor in a matter of minutes, instead of the twenty something minutes it took him to walk. Another reason walking was foolish was because Pit suddenly found himself exhausted to the point of collapsing. Three flights of stairs in the Smash Mansion could easily have been compared to seven regular flights of stairs.

Just as he was about to unlock the room where he happened to be staying, the angel heard a shrill scream come from a room on the floor below him.

**AN: I am evil to leave you hanging like this. For some reason, I was in the middle of typing this and I started reading a really good Law And Order SVU story. One of them was a crossover with batman. Ignoring my issues, please press the purple button and leave a review for me. It would make me so happy. I'm working on the next chapter, but I'd prefer at least four reviews before posting again. Thanks!**


	3. Destroyed Romance

**AN: Thanks to the wonderful people who read and reviewed for this story! Thanks Da Mangaka, my wonderful beta! You are a life saver!**

**Review Replies: There were some very good guesses as to who was going to die, but you'll find out soon. Well, as soon as I update. **

**Autumn: Thanks, and you asked me to update soon, so here I am, updating soon. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Epona64: Thanks, and thanks for notifying me of that. Enrage is one of my favorite words, so that could be why. I will and thanks for the review!**

**His Sacrifice: OMG I love your name. Anyways, those are really good ideas. Very clever. Are you a murderer? Haha. Jk. It would be sneaky if that happened. Thanks for the review!**

**Aelstha-Mental: Yes. Shame on the horrible author for leaving you on a cliff hanger. I loved your suspicions, but my favorite was that maybe they were practicing for a play. I loved that, because it could be likely. Thanks for the review!**

"H-h-he didn't d-d-deserve to d-die like t-this," Samus Aran sobbed into Zelda's shoulder. "H-he told me t-that he wanted to g-go in b-b-battle!" The blonde bounty hunter cried out while the Hylian princess did her best to calm her.

Pit surveyed the scene in front of him as he entered the hallway of the Smash mansion leading to Samus Aran's, Captain Falcon's, and Mr. Game & Watch's rooms. The angel looked at Zelda and mouthed the words, "What happened?"

The princess mouthed the words, "Captain Falcon", and looked at the open door in front of her.

Walking cautiously, he started towards the F-Zero racer's room, and was appalled at the sight that lay before him. The bounty hunter was covered in blood, and there was a short sword sticking out of his chest. Looking around the room, Pit could tell that Captain Falcon had put up a good fight.

Shocked at seeing the fighter's body, Pit could not believe that he had seen the Bounty Hunter outside less than an hour and a half ago. Whoever killed him must have known that Falcon had entered the mansion and his room, and killed him soon after that.

Not wanting believe that there was a murderer amongst the smashers, the angel stepped back into the hall way where Samus was still crying on Zelda's shoulder.

"We have to tell the Master Hand about this," the angelic warrior said grimly. Zelda nodded, and Samus turned around to face Pit.

"I'm going to find the bastard who did this, and he will rue the day he came to this mansion!" the blonde shouted and ran into her room.

"Will she be alright?" Pit asked, worry evident in his eyes.

"I hope so," Zelda replied quietly, then she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Captain Falcon told Link that he was planning to propose to Samus after the tournament." The angel was shocked, and felt a surge of pity towards Samus.

"Did she know?"

Zelda nodded, then walked into Samus' room, probably to talk to her. Pit leaned against the wall next to the deceased racer's room, lost in his thoughts.

It was unbelievable that somebody would want to kill the racer. Captain Falcon was well liked by almost all the smashers except for Bowser. Even Gannondorf was on somewhat friendly terms with the F-Zero racer.

Bowser didn't like Captain Falcon, but would that dislike turn into hate and fuel the Koopa King's reason for killing? Pit sighed deeply and started off towards the Master Hand's office.

The angel walked slowly, still lost in his thoughts. He walked for about five minutes before his vision was filled with water. Startled, Pit fell backwards only to see Squirtle standing in front of him. Behind the pokemon and looking slight apologetic was Red. He ran over to the army captain and helped him up.

"Sorry about that! I sent Squirtle to find you,"

"Well it found me," Pit looked up at Red, who was about four inches taller than him and sighed absently. He started off again to the Master Hand's office when Red's voice stopped him.

"Hey! Can you tell Captain Falcon something for me?" the pokemon trainer asked a little loudly. The angel shook for a moment before turning to face the trainer.

"Red, Captain Falcon is dead," Pit replied quietly, the sadness evident in his voice. He looked up at the trainer and saw that his normally bright face had darkened considerably.

"Are...are you serious?" Red asked, shocked at the horrible news. He only needed to glance at the angel's eyes to know that he spoke the truth. "Does Samus know?" Pit nodded, and Red started walking in the direction the warrior had just entered from. Pit looked back at him, and continued forward.

_How could this happen? _Pit thought miserably to himself, _How could such a well-liked Smasher be ruthlessly murdered?_

**AN: I'm sorry! He just had to be the first one! And I always saw Samus and Captain Falcon as a couple, but I don't know why. This chapter was inspired by "Ellsworth" by the Rascall Flatts. And if you could please check out my new story "Something Worth Dying For". Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	4. Ambushed

**AN: Wow. It's been a while since I last updated. Sorry about that! School reared its ugly head! Just a few more weeks before it's all over! Woohoo! Then it's hello high school. What fun. I am currently watching Law and Order: SVU. I love it! Better get started.**

**Review Replies: (You people keep me alive!)**

**Napola: Thanks! Only the authoress knows what they were arguing about! Mwahaha!**

**Aelsthla-Mental: I didn't like the way you said that. "One down, still a lot more to go" Made me feel sad and Samus started crying again.  
Samus: Why? Why Captain Falcon? Why?  
I had to make him put up a good fight! Captain Falcon isn't going to just drop dead. I'm the only one who knows what actually happened!! Mwahahahaha!**

**Epona64: Wow. You never liked Captain Falcon? Wow. Meanie! Jk.**

**His Sacrifice: Crime shows rock! –coughlawandorderSVUcough- Thanks! The part where I decided to have Pit tell Red was actually spontaneous. I didn't really think about it. Poor Samus. :( I'm actually in the process of writing a Samus/Falcon story.**

**katlaya Youko: Yes! I know! I'm a meanie! But as for the sword, what if the sword isn't the killer's dominant weapon? What if the sword is someone else's?**

"What did you say?" Master Hand shouted, raising himself up to his full height.

"Captain Falcon was murdered," Pit replied quietly, remembering Samus's sorrow. He kept hearing her sobs and seeing Falcon's body. Whoever had committed this murder was definitely bloodthirsty, if not acting spontaneously.

He remembered one day when he had decided to watch something with Pichu and Mr. Game and Watch. It was a show where it talked about things that made sense, like strange happenings. One of the strange happenings was when a man spontaneously decided to murder his neighbor. He didn't think about it, just acted without a thought.

The angel shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the memory. His gaze returned to the white hand, who appeared to be deep in thought.

"We'll need to do something, give him a proper burial," the giant hand murmured to himself.

Then there was silence, which was rudely interrupted by maniacal laughter and a pot thrown at Pit's head. He ducked and the pot exploded on the wall behind him. Master Hand turned to the pot, which repaired itself, and started yelling at the culprit.

Realizing that things were about to get ugly, Pit stood up and walked as quietly as he could out of Master Hand's office.

Surprisingly, there wasn't anyone present in the hall, but the angel wasn't fazed at all by this. He kept thinking about Samus and Captain Falcon. What if someone was jealous of their relationship, and killed Captain Falcon because of it? That thought was incredibly far-fetched, but it could still be a possibility.

The only ones who actually knew what happened were Captain Falcon and the murderer. The murderer was the only live witness, but his identity is unknown. But what if the F-Zero racer had killed himself? The chances of that actually happening were probably less than zero, but no one knew what happened.

The angel sighed and leaned against one of the hallway walls, still lost in thought. He thought of the argument he witnessed between Zelda and Snake, but shrugged it off. The murder and the argument probably had nothing to do with each other.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of somebody walking down the hallway. Thinking quickly, he pulled out the Sacred Bow of Palutena and split it in half, arming himself with two small swords.

"Who's there?" the army captain asked, surprising himself by hearing his voice strong and steady.

The lights suddenly went out, submersing Pit in complete darkness. He could see a silhouette of a cloaked figure, but it vanished. He was suddenly thrown against a wall, the twin blades flying out of his hands.

The air around him dropped a few degrees, and he felt a metal blade against his throat. He was losing his ability to breathe, and fear and terror completely overtook his mind.

"Who are you?" the angel gasped, crying out in pain as the wielder of the knife twisted his left wing until it broke. He felt hot tears spring up in his eyes, and struggled to keep silent.

"This will teach you to stay away from matters that don't concern you," an unfamiliar voice rasped, and Pit slowly began to lose consciousness as pain raced up his broken wing.

_This is it _he thought, _I'm going to die. I came here, upsetting Palutena, my Palutena, in the process. I promised her I would return. I promised…_

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of him, scaring away the knife wielder, and Pit swore he saw Palutena standing in front of him…

"Palutena…" was all the angel could whisper before losing consciousness.

_Three hours later…_

Pit awoke to a bright light blaring in his eyes. He quickly shielded his eyes, waiting to hear the beautiful voice of Palutena. He didn't.

"Pit, are you awake?" a beautiful voice, so different yet similar to Palutena's was speaking to him.

"Palutena, I apologize for coming here…" the angel's voice trailed off as he realized that the beautiful voice speaking to him did not belong to Palutena, but to Zelda. He could feel his cheeks slowly turning red and looked away from the princess to see Dr. Mario looking at him warily.

"Good, you're awake," the Mario clone said, staring not at Pit, but the area right above his head. The angel didn't say anything, tried to stand up, and collapsed back onto the hospital cot with a cry of pain. He looked over his shoulder to his wing, the source of his pain, and stifled a cry.

His shoulder had swollen to twice its normal size, and his wing was horribly twisted, and obviously badly broken. Pain suddenly washed over him, and it took every bit of self-control the angel contained to keep from crying out.

"Your wing is broken," the doctor said, ignoring Pit's gasp of pain.

"No shit, Sherlock," the angel whispered through clenched teeth as he shuddered in pain.

"I have a potion that can heal it, but if I had given it to you while you were unconscious, you never would have woken up. Would you like the potion now?"

"No, I rather enjoy crying out in pain and being unable to move without pain shooting up my shoulder," Pit said through clenched teeth, the pain getting to him.

Dr. Mario turned to his shelves of countless potions, and the winged warrior saw Zelda smile slightly out of the corner of his eye.

Mario's medical clone returned with a purple liquid in a small flask and handed it to the broken angel. He drank it, and shuddered at the repulsive taste.

"Well, what did you expect? Pumpkin juice?"

Pit ignored this comment, and felt his wing begin to untwist. It was slightly painful, but the pain quickly faded away after his wing completely unfolded.

He stood up and stretched his wings to their full length, and was satisfied when they stretched without pain. He turned to Zelda, having almost forgotten that she was there.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Pit asked Zelda, not being able to remember anything past the pain when his wing had been broken.

"I was walking to Master Hand's office when I heard you shout. I went to investigate and I saw a cloaked figure twisting your wing and trying to strangle you. I was about to intervene when a bright light surrounded the both of you and the cloaked figure disappeared. I ended up carrying you here." She put a hand on the angel's shoulder. "I thought you were dead,"

The angel looked straight into the Hylian's eyes and smiled, "I'm not dead. Thank you for bringing me to Dr. Mario." Zelda smiled back, and ran off, probably to tell every about what had happened.

**AN: This was a long one for me. Wow. I'd like four reviews before I update next please. Press the purple button!!**


	5. They Must Know

**AN: Woohoo! I am back and ready to kill more smashers! Yay!! **

**Review Replies: (I am the musical review monster, which is closely related to the cookie monster. I live on reviews!!)**

**Aelsthla-Mental: You win the reward for longest review! Yay!! I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist showing a different side of Pit. The temptation was too great for me to resist. :-) And I was re-reading **_**The Goblet of Fire, **_**so I had to reference Harry Potter!! Wow. Major thinkage. Haha! I'm not going to say anything on the subject. Thanks for the review!!**

**Epona63: Hmm, I can't say for sure. I won't tell the truth, and I won't lie. Thanks for the review!!**

**His Sacrifice: I'll agree with you to some extension. That is a totally random idea, but totally awesome!! Thanks for the reply!!**

**This person didn't even leave a name for me: Okay. Will do. Thanks for the review!!**

_The time is now 9:46 P.M._

The angel walked up the staircase, deciding against flying up. Surprisingly, the sun had set outside, and the hall lights had been lit.

He looked up at the long walk up to the third floor, where his room was located, and remembered his exhaustion when he had attempted to walk instead of flying. Pit flexed his wings, wincing slightly as his shoulder stung.

Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, the angel jumped into the air and flew up the circular tower that the staircases followed. Surprisingly, the pain vanished once he was in the air. He landed at the top staircase in a matter of minutes, and almost fell down the stairs when he saw Snake at the top.

"Snake," Pit gasped when he recovered from the shock.

"Good evening, Pit," the grey-clad mercenary replied, and turned around to walk into his room. Finding this odd, the angelic warrior stared at the spy for a moment, then turned into his own room.

**&**

"How did you find him?" the Altean prince asked, sitting on Zelda's bed.

"I heard him shouting. There was also this…presence. I had never felt it before," the Hylian sat next to Marth, breathing deeply, "It just…it was just evil. I can't describe it in any other way. I was already on my way to investigate this presence when I found Pit being attacked by a cloaked figure,"

The swordsman put his arm around the princess and pulled her closer to him. Zelda pulled away and started pacing the room.

"Hey love, remember that argument you had with Snake today?" The Hylian nodded bitterly. "What was that about, anyways?"

"Nothing. It's stupid. I don't want to talk about it." Marth shrugged, and didn't say anything else. "Did you hear about Captain Falcon?"

The Altean leaned forward, worry clear in his face. "No, what happened?"

"He was murdered."

**&**

Red was seated, watching the Pokémon converse with each other. They were so jubilant; Red didn't want to burden them with the knowledge of Captain Falcon's demise, although he couldn't hide his despondent expression. Pikachu eventually noticed the unusual silence surrounding the normally talkative Pokémon trainer.

"Red, what's up?" the mouse Pokémon asked in its squeaky voice. Red shook his head, and stood up. No, he couldn't tell them. He was never the type able to announce bad news. This was way beyond bad news.

_They will find out sooner or later. Better sooner rather than later_, a voice said in the trainer's head. He turned to Lucario and Mew Two and was stared down by the both of them.

_You two know?_

_Yes, _a different voice answered. Red assumed it belonged to Lucario and focused his gaze upon the aura Pokémon, _although we were unable to sense who exactly had been killed. We merely felt the loss of a presence and the appearance of one teeming with evil for a short time. The same evil was felt again just a few hours ago._

The trainer's heart started pounding a bruise against his ribcage. The evil had been felt just a few hours ago…Captain Falcon had been murdered around eight hours ago. What if another Smasher had been killed?

_Was another fighter killed? _Red asked, fearing the worse. This time it was Mew Two who spoke up.

_No, but the spirit of a fighter almost left his body. Whoever had been attacked was attacked by something that meant to kill him. _Red breathed deeply, thankful that no one else had been killed. His mind wandered to Captain Falcon and all the memories of him. The endless debates over basketball teams, for Falcon had supported the Celtics and Red had supported the Lakers, 

arguments over football teams, for Falcon had laughed at Red's support of the Chicago Bears, a team that had more losses than wins in the racer's eyes.

The Pokémon trainer suddenly found himself unable to see, and left the room to keep the Pokémon from seeing the tears that were now falling from his eyes.

_Four hours later, making the time around 2:00 A.M._

Everything was quiet in the Smash Mansion, save for the soft sound of sobbing coming from the room of Samus Aran. The Bounty Hunter lay in bed, reminiscing on the past two years with Captain Falcon.

They met on the first day of the first Super Smash Bros. Tournament, and fell in love instantly. They spent the entire eight months of the tournament together, hardly leaving each other's side. When the tournament ended, Samus went to see Captain Falcon in the F-Zero Championship Race, which he won first place.

In the second tournament they stayed close, spending almost every moment together. They had what some had called the perfect relationship, always seen together holding hands and looking so full of joy.

And now in the third tournament Captain Falcon had been about to propose when he had been taken from her, taken from the one who loved him.

Samus silently cursed his killer and broke into sobs, holding a small ring close to her.

**AN: A little angsty and depressing at the end. Well I'm in an angsty and depressing mood!! A bird that had fallen out of its nest that I was taking care of died today. cries So I'm not going to write totally happy chapters. This is a murder mystery!! Okay. Enough of the rant. Please review!! Okay. Bye.**


	6. Epiphany

**AN: I know, I'm seriously getting lazy with the updates. My apologies everyone. I have found a new obsession: anime and manga. Vampire Knight is totally awesome, as is the song Still Doll by Kanon Wakeshima!!**

**Review Replies: (Love these reviews!!)**

**Aelsthla-Mental: That could be a motive, or there couldn't be a motive at all. LOL. I'm not going to tell you!! Thanks for the lovely review!!**

**LFan: Thanks, and I hope you enjoy them!!**

**Avatar Fan 11051: If I told you, I'd have to kill you. JKJK. Yes I am keeping it a secret. Thanks for the review!!**

**Wolf Flash: I hope it is. Thanks for the review!!**

**His Sacrifice: If you work on your own story, I might even check it out!! Thanks for the awesome review!!**

_**The Next Day**_

"Hello?" a voice cried out in a room of darkness. When nothing answered, the Mushroom Princess entered the black room. Ike, the blue-haired swordsman, followed. He held his glowing sword aloft, enabling them to see.

The floor was covered in broken glass, presumably from the vases that decorated the usually stunning office. Plants had been dug out of their pots and scattered around the dim room.

The beautiful mahogany desk that usually sat towards the back of the room greeted the two Smashers when they opened the door. The drawers had been pulled out and lay in pieced around the office. One appeared to have been stabbed with a small knife.

In the midst of all the wreckage lay a cracked nameplate that until recently read 'Master Hand'. Nothing had been left alone; no object still intact. Everything was broken, much like the spirits of the Smashers.

As Princess Peach viewed the wreckage, her vision suddenly became blurry with tears. She sobbed silently until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she found herself staring into Ike's navy eyes.

"He's gone. They both are." The princess sobbed, and was slightly shocked when she felt Ike's arms wrapped around her. She looked up at him as he kissed her forehead softly, silently promising her that everything was going to be alright.

Looking through the window, Pit started at the sun absent-mindedly. He was thinking of Captain Falcon's death, and Samus's obvious depression. He thought of all the smashers who were mourning the racer's death, as well as those who feared another attack by the mysterious murderer.

The angel sighed deeply, letting his mind wander to memories of wonderful moments he had spent with Palutena. She was, no doubt, the love of his life. Life without her would not be worth living.

They were not supposed to be together, she being his queen and he being the captain of her bodyguards, but they made it work. Pit wondered what she was doing, and how Sky World was faring without him leading the army.

His greatest fear was his home being attacked during his absence, but he knew that was impossible. The golden bracelets he wore would transport him back home if there were any danger. He was pulled out of his thoughts of Palutena by someone frantically shouting his name.

"Pit, Pit!" The angel looked up to see Marth glaring at him, only with fear mixed in with the anger.

The angel didn't say anything, but suddenly heard someone screaming "NO!" The Altean looked around worriedly, then raced down the stairs to where the screams were coming from. Pit stared at the place where Marth had just stood, then followed his friend down the staircase.

When the angel arrived where the scream had come from, he saw Princess Peach sobbing in Ike's arm. Marth stood close to them, horror written all over his face.

Stepping closer, Pit was able to make out what had horrified his fellow fighters. Master Hand's office had been completely destroyed.

Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi arrived just a few minutes after Pit and Marth. Both pilots stared at the wreckage in shock, speechless.

"They were forced out of here," Ike observed bitterly. "How could we have not-"

The swordsman fell silent as Link arrived at the scene. His usually calm expression turned to one of fear and shock.

"How could something like this happen? Right underneath us?" the Hylian wondered aloud, thoroughly disgusted.

"Whoever did this would have had to know where Master Hand's office was, as well as when he would be occupying it." Pit's voice echoed throughout the now quite room.

"That means that it would have to be one of us who did this. No one else knows…" Ike's voice trailed off, leaving the other fighters room to fully grasp what the blue-haired swordsman had said, what he had accused his fellow fighters of.

"How can we be sure that it is one of the guests here?" a voice asked. Snake emerged from the shadows, scaring the crap out of the fighters who were gathered outside the destroyed office.

"What do you mean, Snake?" Zelda asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I mean, we can't be sure that Master Hand didn't have any enemies-"

"Or creepy, stalker ex-girlfriends," Marth interrupted.

"Exactly. So don't start accusing these people until you know what you're talking about," Snake continued, and then disappeared again.

**AN: I decided that this would be a great place to end the chapter. I'm so so so so soooo sorry for the lack of updating this summer! I blame pure laziness! Well, I hope you enjoyed this! Love ya!**


	7. Shocking

**AN: I suck. I know I do. Please don't hate me because I haven't updated in 5 months. I had a lot going on, like freaking out about school. I promise that I will make an effort to update at least once a month. So…time for my favorite part: the reviews.**

**Lee3: I'm happy that you are enjoying it. As for which one bites the dust this time, I'm afraid that at this point in time, I don't know. I probably will soon, though. And thank you. Snake is a strange character, so I didn't really know where I was going with him.**

**Aelstha-Mental: Does he really? Well, that's true. And I apologize for the short chapter.**

**Avatar Fan 11051: Maybe he is. Maybe he isn't. You sound like you would want him dead. O.o**

**JapanManiac: Haha. I apologize. I really can't remember why I decided to write that. And thank you. Here, now you can read more. =D**

**insanity's child: Mwahahaha!! I apologize, really. Well, suspense is what I can do.**

Zelda hardly slept that night, even after she crawled into Marth's bed. Every time she closed her eyes, the image of Master Hand's demolished office haunted her dreams. The memory of Captain Falcon's lifeless body took hold of her nightmares, Samus sobbing over his body, and smiling through her tears as she put her ray gun to her head…

"Zelda, wake up. You're dreaming. Wake up," Marth's voice pulled her out of her dream, as well as the muscular arms that were now wrapped around her. Slowly, Zelda opened her now tear-filled eyes and saw his worried face close to hers.

"Marth…"

"Shh…" he kissed her softly, "you were talking in your sleep again."

"Was I?"

"Yes. You looked as if you were suffering through intense pain." He peered into her face, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight shining through the window. "What were you seeing?"

"I…" she found it unusually difficult to put what she saw into words. "Just…the wreckage…and…Samus, depressed, suicidal…and…." She was unable to continue.

Marth nodded, knowing who she was talking about. He squeezed her closer to him, taking in her warm scent. "There's little we can do for Samus. We must allow her room to grieve and offer her a listening ear and shoulders to cry on."

"This all seems so unreal,"

"Yes, but we must brave this time of danger and grief," his accented voice suddenly sounded like the most beautiful thing in the world to Zelda. She found herself drowsy again, and fell asleep in Marth's arms. He chuckled to himself, and fell asleep as well, holding her close to him.

Roy lay awake, listening to the sounds around him. One hand was dangling off the bed while his other was positioned underneath his pillow, gripping the hilt of his sword. He focused on keeping his breath slow and steady while not moving his body too much. He felt his heart quicken when he heard a creak come from the floor above him, but he convinced himself that it was probably just Yoshi getting something to eat. He moved slightly, trying to calm himself down and sleep, which was surprisingly difficult this night.

Captain Falcon, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand…proof that someone was out there…lurking. Whoever it was obviously had wanted something that Master and Crazy Hand were in possession of…but did the person find it? Or was the person still searching, possibly still hiding in the mansion…

_Creak_

Roy gasped, but calmed himself down again. Nothing was in the mansion that shouldn't be there, he told himself. He rolled out of bed and walked towards the window, not taking his sword with him. Looking out the window, the swordsman was surprised to see how calm and peaceful the mansion grounds were, despite the calamities that had recently occurred.

He froze when he heard someone breathing behind him. Not moving too quickly or acknowledging that he knew someone was behind him, Roy took a deep breath of fresh air. Suddenly, without warning, he jumped around the person behind him and grabbed his sword from his bed.

The person he had seen was small, about five feet tall, and covered in a deep midnight cloak. It seemed surprised at Roy's sudden jump and retrieval of his sword. The cloaked person then dug a gloved hand into its cloak to retrieve a wicked-looking dagger.

Not daring to breathe, Roy slowly moved from side to side, keeping his eyes on his enemy. The cloaked figure dashed forward, causing Roy to sidestep it, although his upper left arm was slightly wounded.

He quickly turned around and stabbed the figure in the back. It seemed surprised again, and clutched it's back where a dark, morbid looking substance dripped. Then, faster than the eye could see, the figure jumped onto Roy, causing him to be unable to block the stabs that slowly brought him to the end of his life.

Before Roy was completely finished, he ripped off the figures cloak with the last of his strength, finding himself staring into soulless grey eyes. He gasped, and his enemies sword punctured his heart, finally killing him.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the mansion, Zelda awoke, screaming.


	8. Blood of the Killer

**AN: See? I told you I would be getting better at updating. I will not apologize for the death in the last chapter, although my heart was breaking while I was writing it. Anyways…onto the reviews!!!**

**Avatar Fan 11051: Yes, he is. *tear* I'm glad to be back on the web. =)**

**katlaya Youko: *tear, tear***

**cherryblossom391: Really? Yay! =)**

**Twilit Metroid: It was a dream Zelda had that was revealing a horrible fear from her Unconscious Mind. According to Sigmund Freud, dreams (the preconscious mind) are the pathways to the unconscious mind, where horrible memories, fears, and inappropriate urges are stored. The unconscious mind hides these things from our conscious mind because if we had access to the things stored in our unconscious mind, then we would be unable to live our lives normally. Thank you, and I hope this chapter doesn't fail to entertain you. I apologize for the psychology lesson.**

**LFan: Hmm, perhaps we will find out in this chapter. Yes, I apologize again for the lack of updating that has been occurring.**

**Aelstha-Mental: Hmm, those are some clues indeed. I hope this chapter is rather informative.**

**SmashEd44: Thanks! I really hope it was. I hope it is getting good. But about the murderer description, well, what if it's not who you think it is?**

Zelda twitched in her sleep, crying, begging for it to stop. Marth held her, trying to wake her with no avail.

"No…please…please don't hurt him. He has done…nothing…nothing!" Zelda sobbed in her sleep. Marth held her close to his chest, desperate to wake her, to get her out of the nightmare. He jumped when Zelda screamed and went limp in his arms.

"Zelda," he whispered in her ear, "Love, please wake up. Please," Zelda shook for a few seconds, and then woke with a start. "What did you see?"

The Hylian glanced around frantically, then leaped out of her lover's arms, landing gracefully. She grabbed her black cloak and ran out of the room at top speed. Marth stared at the spot where she had landed for a few second, then seized his sword and cloak and followed her.

_Blood, loss of a spirit, evil presence…_

Lucario opened his eyes slowly, trying to see as much as possible before becoming completely conscious. He uncurled and jumped up suddenly when he saw a very familiar red head lying, motionless, with a sword sticking out of his chest.

The Pokémon floated in one spot for a second until he saw that Jigglypuff was still completely safe in her room. Mentally, he alerted Mew Two of the returned presence with the black aura. Hearing footsteps outside his room, Lucario opened the door just as Zelda and Marth ran past him, running towards Roy's room…

_Roy…he's gone…_

Lucario shook the thought away, and followed the two fighters to the room of the fallen swordsman. Right before reaching the room, Mew Two appeared out of nowhere next to Lucario.

_Is it…Roy?_ Mew Two asked.

_Yes. I believe Zelda sensed it as well._ Lucario answered.

_That must explain why she and the Altean are running for his room. Did you hear Zelda scream?_

_Do you mean that high vocal noise earlier? Yes, although I did not believe it to be anything worth investigating. Considering the fact that she and Marth are always either joined at the hand or the mouth, I assumed they were making love once again._

_As did I. _Lucario stopped suddenly, watching the two lovers attempt to open Roy's door. Mew Two took pity on them, and opened the door himself. What they saw behind the door made Zelda scream and faint, Marth grow four shades lighter, and thoroughly terrify the two Pokémon.

Roy lay on his back in a pool of blood. His eyes were closed, as if he were peacefully sleeping. One hand held his sword, while the other hand was curled around the blade of the sword that was buried in his chest. On the tip of his sword was a mysterious black substance that reminded Lucario of blood, except the color was wrong.

All around the room was evidence of the fight that had ended the swordsman's life. The bed looked as if someone had recently slept in it. There was a huge dent in the wall above the bed, which was oddly shaped like a foot. Lucario kept his gaze on the dent for a few moments, then returned to looking around the room.

Something in the back of the Pokémon's mind kept asking how the killer had entered the room. He examined the window and door, seeing no sign of forced entry.

_What are you looking for? _Mew Two asked, growing increasingly curious at how Lucario was examining the room.

_I am looking for an explanation as to how the killer entered Roy's room. The window and door show no signs of forced entry._

_We should ask Marth to help us look._

_You ask him. He has caused nothing but trouble for me._

_Fine. _Mew Two floated over to Marth, fixing him with his cold stare. The Altean nodded, and then whispered something to Zelda. She turned, and vanished on the spot.

"What is it exactly we are looking for?" Marth asked, once he was sure the Hylian was gone.

_Signs as to how the killer entered Roy's room,_ answered Lucario, _or anything that may help us identify the killer._ He looked around them, remembering Roy. On the Pokémon's first day at the Mansion, Roy had been friendly enough to show him around and introduce him to a few other Smashers. Roy had also been one of the two people Lucario had told of his love for Jigglypuff.

"Look at this," Marth said rather quietly, interrupting the Pokémon's train of thought. He turned to see Marth crouching over Roy's body, holding a black and gray cloak, quite similar to Zelda's.

Mew Two floated over to Marth, examining the cloak with his large eyes. Lucario joined, his eyes stopping on a dark stain that did not appear to be human blood; it was too dark and carried a rancid scent.

_What is that? _ Mew Two asked, disgusted.

"I think it's the killer's blood…," answered Marth, equally disgusted.

_We should bring the cloak to Dr. Mario,_ suggested the aura Pokémon, _he may be successful in identifying the killer through the blood, as well as the cloak. He also needs to be informed of Roy's dead, as well as the other fighters. _

The Altean nodded, and grabbed blue robes. Ignoring the questioning stares of the Pokémon, Marth wrapped his friend's body in the robes, then proceeded to carry him downstairs to the office of Dr. Mario.

**AN: Not much happened here. I apologize for that. I hope this chapter was enjoyable.**


	9. Loss

**I'm back! This post is proof that I'm still alive and haven't abandoned any of you. Thank you, everyone who reviewed during my absence. Now that it is summer, I can waste all my time writing when I am not suffering from writer's block, which is a bitch to deal with. Augh. Well, onto the chapter!**

"Dr. Mario! Dr. Mario!" Marth shouted at the door to Dr. Mario's office. Annoyed by this, Lucario forced the door open, almost slamming it into the head of Dr. Mario.

He looked Marth up and down; he paled when he noticed what looked like a body wrapped in blue robes. "Come in, come in," He beckoned, and closed the door behind them. He clapped twice, and the room was filled with light, allowing the Pokémon and Marth to see a very small examination room, with a metal table in the corner.

"So what do we have here?" The Italian asked, gesturing to what was in Marth's arms.

"It's Roy," The Altean replied gravely. He gently set the body on the examination table, looking down. The Italian's face fell as he fixed his gaze on the cloaks.

_Why would someone want to kill Roy?_ Inquired Lucario. Mew Two shook his head and gazed around the room as Dr. Mario pulled the cloak off Roy and examined his body. As the realization of what has happened sunk in, Marth scurried to the lavatory and emptied his stomach.

"First Captain Falcon's murder," mumbled Dr. Mario as he examined the stab wounds, "then the disappearance of Master Hand and Crazy hand, and now Roy's murder," He looked up at the two Pokémon gravely.

"Who would do such a thing?" came Marth's voice from the lavatory. Dr. Mario shrugged and continued his examination. The Altean returned, still slightly green, to the examination room. He pulled up a chair, watching Dr. Mario mutter to himself as he examined the body.

_Marth…Zelda. You should go to her_, came the voice of Mew Two to Marth. The swordsman nodded and walked to the door.

"Don't go out there by yourself," cried the Italian as he heard Marth's footsteps leaving the room. The Altean paused, a hint of worry crossing his face.

_I'll go with you_, Lucario instantly said. Marth thanked him, and together they exited the room. The aura Pokémon turned and faced the blue-haired swordsman for a second before leading the way to the fourth floor, where they both happened to be staying.

"Lucario, do you think the killer could still be lurking around the mansion?" He wildly looked around, unsheathing his sword as he did so.

_I am not sure. One thing I do know, however. The killer must be one of us._

Marth's voice dropped to a whisper. "How do you know this?"

_It has knowledge of the mansion. It knew where the rooms of Captain Falcon and Roy were located. It knew where Master Hand's office was. It knew when Captain Falcon would be in his room. _

"But what would the motive be?"

_Who knows? Love, jealously, power, wealth, revenge…or perhaps…._ Lucario's thought-voice trailed off.

"Perhaps what?" Marth stopped in his tracks, eyes wide with fear. "Perhaps we're dealing with someone who enjoys creating fear and watching people suffer?"

Lucario nodded morosely. _As that movie you all obsessed over said, there are some people who just want to see the world in flames. _

Marth sighed and closed his eyes. He leaned against the railing of the giant staircase, blinking back tears. Tears of rage, tears of fear, tears of sorrow. Zelda…what if she was next? He would be unable to go on. He had just lost his best friend. It was then that Marth realized that if what Lucario said was true about the killer, then no one was safe.

The killer…the killer could be someone Marth walked past on his way to the courtyards…or it could be someone he trained with in the gym. If what Lucario said was true, then the killer could be waiting anywhere…in the halls…in the rooms…in the lavatories…in the kitchen…why…dead could be just around the corner.

Overwhelmed with emotion and this new revelation, Marth stopped fighting back the sobs and just let the tears fall. He did not hide his face, just closed his eyes and cried quietly. He cried for the loss of security. He cried for the dead and those who would die. He cried for state of fear they would now live in. And he cried for he was powerless to stop the killer…to stop death's cold grip from stealing his friends away with.

"I'm sorry for stopping," he whispered softly when his tears stopped falling.

_Never apologize for being afraid of a very real danger. Now come, I do believe there is a princess waiting to fall asleep in your arms and to be made to feel safe. _Lucario turned and continued to climb the stairs, followed by an overwhelmed Marth.

Before long, the duo arrived on the fourth floor. They went off in opposite directions, and within minutes, Marth had reached his room. He opened the door, and stepped into the room. He barely had time to sheathe his sword and set it down before Zelda rushed up to him, her arms wrapped tight around him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately, slowly moving her back to the bed pausing only to remove his cloak, shoes, and shirt before pulling her onto the bed with him.

Meanwhile, on many floors below the couple, Mew Two stepped out of Dr. Mario's office. And that was the last anyone ever saw of him.


	10. Accusations And Love

**Thank you Aelstha-Mental for reviewing. I am going to keep updating this, because I currently do not have a set in stone plan and I want to know what will happen. xD Sorry for letting you all down! Yes, I am still undecided about the killer. *ducks and hides from the flames***

**Oh. By the way, I am changing the rating to M, because the next few chapters could be graphic, either sexually or bloody. Don't worry. If sexual, things will be kept to PG-13 levels. I just want to keep it safe. Younger readers should be wary of this chapter.**

The angel flew all around the courtyard, calling the name of one of his fellow Smashers. Beneath him, Ike and Mario were searching on the ground. Inside the mansion, the remaining Smashers were searching frantically for one of their own.

Several hours after the search started, the Smashers gave up the search. The crowded into the dining room, all sick with worry.

"Where's Roy?" Pikachu asked, "I haven't seen him at all today." Several other Smasher's agreed, before Zelda found her voice. She stood up and faced her fellow fighters.

"Roy," the princess started, "is dead. He was murdered last night. I..." here, she stuttered and her voice dropped, "I saw him being murdered in my sleep. Marth and I rushed to his room, and found his dead body. I assume Lucario and Mew Two felt him die as well, for we investigated his room together." She sat down and hid her face in her hands, crying softly. Marth stood, shocked at the silence of his fellow Smashers.

"After we recovered his body, Zelda went back to her room. Lucario, Mew Two, and I took his body to Dr. Mario. Lucario and I left before Mew Two. So I assume Dr. Mario was the last one to see him." He sat and wrapped his arm around Zelda, stroking her hair. Jigglypuff stood and glared at Marth.

"How do we know that none of you killed Roy?" She shouted, her voice higher than usual.

"Jigglypuff, what would their motive have been?" Pit interrupted.

"What about Mew Two?" Wolf questioned angrily, causing Dr. Mario to stand on his chair.

"He left at around 2 AM! When he left, he said he was going back to his room to sleep!"

"What if Mew Two was the killer?" Link shouted as he drew his sword.

"We have no proof of that. Put your sword away. Everyone here is innocent until proven guilty." declared Samus, the voice of reason as usual. Link glanced at her and grudgingly sheathed his sword.

"Well I say the killer could be any one of you fuckers," Wario remarked rudely.

"Would you like to share with us how you reached that conclusion?" Falco asked dryly.

"The killer is probably Samus!" the fat man bellowed. Samus removed her helmet and raised an eyebrow and Peache gasped softly.

"And...you came to this perposterous conclusion...how?" Snake inquired coldly.

"Her parents are dead, and the Chozo are dead. This bitch has been pitied all her life, and she enjoys it. So she killed her lover in the hopes of gaining the sympathies of the rest of us, and she succeeded." Before the words were out of Wario's mouth, Samus had loaded her gun and was being wrestled to the floor by Pit, Fox, Mario, Ike, and Donkey Kong.

"Don't give him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt you," Donkey Kong whispered to her as the tears of anger rolled down her face.

"He's not worth it," Fox agreed. Samus went limp, breathing heavily.

"You keep talking like that," Link shouted at Wario, "and maybe someone will do the killer a favor and murder you!"

As the fat man laughed wildly, Red pulled a Pokeball from his belt. "Would you like to take this outside?"

"Sure thing, you scrawny coward. Can't do the fighting yourself, eh? Have to have your fucking magical creatures fight for you?" Red shook with anger and closed his eyes.

"Would you just shut up?" Ness shouted, irritated by the immaturity of Wario. "All you're doing is antagonizing the other fighters, which will lead to a fight. That is the last thing we need right now when we are being hunted, one by one! Why can't any of you understand that?"

"Ness is right. This is a time when we should be watching out for each other. Not accusing one another of such monstrous crimes." came Omar's quiet voice. This immediately grabbed everyone's attention, for Omar rarely spoke to anyone other than his Pikmin, which were very peculiar creatures.

"Yes," spoke up Gannondorf. He nodded to Omar.

"Now," came the voice of Meta-Knight, "how do we go about finding and slaying this murderer?"

"Pit should be put in charge of that. After all, he is the captain of an army back where he comes from." Ike suggested, smiling sofly at Pit, who blushed slightly. As much as he was attracted to Peach, nothing could erase the love that Ike had aquired for the angel.

"Let's put Link, Pit, and Ike in charge of planning how we will defend ourselves and attack when needed," smiled Marth. Most of the other Smashers agreed with this, excluding Bowser and Wario. Someone pushed the trio up in front of the rest of the Smashers.

They stood there, uncertain and slightly shy, until Pit spoke up.

"Link, Ike, and I will meet up later today and discuss nightly patrol and how we will prepare ourselves if the shows up. Then we'll explain everything to you. Is that fine?" The Smashers agreed and nodded, until an ominous laughter was heard ringing throughout the room.

"Funny..." the voice said. It was a voice no one in the room recognized. Their blood ran cold and the hairs on their necks stood up. "I am amused by the way you think I can be fought and killed. No matter, we shall see who will emerge victorious soon enough." And suddenly, the lights went out, then came on again.

Stricken with fear, Marth leaned over and whispered in Zelda's ear "We leave now." He grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs in a matter of minutes.

"What's...happening?" panted the princess. Marth ignored her question, and swung her off her feet and ran up the stairs, carrying her. When he reached their room, he opened the door with his foot and closed it with his shoulder. He dropped her gently on the bed and pulled his cloak and shirt off.

"Marth, what are you doing?" The Hylian looked up at him with wide eyes. He paused to pull her into a deep and passionate kiss.

"I want you...now," he paused to stroke her cheek and gently kiss her neck, "because we may not have much time left together." She closed her eyes as the reality of what he said sunk in. She stroked his hair and cried softly, but he was kissing away her tears before long. "Now is not the time to be sad, my love," the Altean whispered as he stared into her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered as he began to pull off her dress. He quickly replied.

Within minutes, he was inside her and they were moaning in pleasure and he was caressing every part of her could, preserving her warmth, her voice, her softness in his memory forever.

Many hours later, Marth pulled out of Zelda and she cuddled to his side. He stroked her cheek for a few moments while wondering if now was the right time.

"Zelda.." he whispered softly.

"Yes?"

"We're going to survive," He murmured to her, gently kissing your forehead. "We're going to survive and we're going to Hyrule and..." he paused...unsure of how to ask her.

"And what?" she asked curiously.

He gently kissed her lower neck before looking her in the eyes. "Will you marry me, Zelda?"

She climbed on top of Marth and kissed him passionately before whispering, "Yes, Marth. Yes."

**I think the ending was awful...but meh. It is currently 2 in the morning here, and I am done with this chapter. Yay! Please review, because it will make me extremely happy. **


End file.
